(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cooperating between smart devices and a cloud server thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the development of network technology, communication technology, and terminal technology, technology has been generalized, which allows a server or an apparatus at a remote destination to collect information determined by a sensor or a terminal.
In the case of the information collection in the related art, the information provided by each sensor or terminal is collected by using a sensor network or picked-up images are collected from a CCTV, and the like in most cases. However, in the case of the information collection in the related art, information provided by the sensor or terminal at a fixed location is collected or information provided by a user who agrees to request the information collection is collected.
Therefore, in the information collecting method in the related art, only fractional information in which the sensor or terminal provides information at event and accident scenes is collected and it is difficult to collect stereoscopic information provided in various directions. Further, the information cannot be collected in a situation in which the terminal such as the sensor or the CCTV is not installed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.